Emerald
by Golden-Dragonrider-mel
Summary: Emerald is incompleted but it will be brilliant when it is finished. If any one is not willing to say any thing nice don't say it all
1. Chapter 1

Emerald

_Emerald_

The night has come and there is nothing around other than the wolf, but then there's a rustle in the bushes. From the bushes came a small boy of the name that will some day soon will be great this young boy is called Tamare this young boy is free to roam the Emerald Realm. By the time he went any where, his mother Mareat would tell him to go hunting. Till one day Tamare found a cave of what he would call, amazing then behind him he heard a _**rustle**__._ Suddenly a golden paw of the size of a six horse carriage appeared at the front of the cave Tamare jumped behind a rock then he heard a voice in his head and he felt himself going insane then the voice said _"its ok friend you are safe but you are intruding so please come back tomorrow I need to get to my bed at the back of the cave."_

the brave young boy came out to see something he had never seen, a huge thirty feet high dragon to the crest, with a wing span of sixty feet then the dragon says _"I'm golden the great this I got called for a reason for I hatched from my egg and I was meant to have a eternal friend so I can help guild them so they can guild me when I need it."_

for the first time Tamare felt welcome when suddenly he saw smoke, then Tamare pipes up "sorry I must go I see smoke but I won't get the in time ."

_"I know I will fly you there to see what is going on or even to help would that be ok it will get you there much faster."_

"yes if you could that would be brilliant , but how will I get on your back?"

_"climb up my tail and be quick."_

so once Tamare got on to goldens crest they where off it only took them a minute then Tamare got off to find that it was his house that was on fire then he shout with pain in his voice "No! Mother! Uncle Richard! Auntie Melivane! but there is only Three bodies I know how you Where able to sense me being in your cave see if you can sense a fourth body that is if you can? "

_"Yes I think I can but I can't say it will be accurate is that ok."_

"Sure just please see if you can sense my cousin Charlotte for if she is still alive she is all I have left, so please find her."

while golden tried to find Charlotte then he said _" I found her she is alive but see is on a journey with a group of people and she is tied up but you won't be able to get her, the group is far to strong ok?"_

In the days that passed golden found and cooked the food, while Tamare thought of a way to help his cousin. Until one day Tamare said "That is it I give up I can't figure out a way to help my cousin? "

_" I knew I should of told you but there is a place where we can fight and get better at fighting but we will need my friends help for she knows the place of the hidden sword this sword was forbidden to enter the hands of evil so a curse was put on it if the holder of this sword reached evil hands it would have bad luck placed upon them until they died, this sword is called 'The Emerald Blade'."_

"Does that mean that we can go right away or do I have to train with you first."

"no but you do have to get provisions so we can go on our way and leather so we or should I say you will have to make a saddle to ride upon my back is that ok."

"No because I don't know how to make a saddle."

_"Of course I will help you it's not like baking a cake." _

So as time went by making the saddle was not as easy as it sounded but as they were making the saddle golden started to change.

he flew to the top of the hill and said from there "_I have not told you this but I am deformed every time I get used to my shape and form I change and this time I did not mean to hurt you when I just shot up here with no warning my time as your friend though will always last, but things that can't be explained will happen so do not worry if you change to."_


	2. Chapter 2

'The Danger of flying'

'The Danger of flying'

As time went on Tamare started to understand what happened his family had been taken from him like putting out a candle he needed to take in a fresh start and see what the world looks like from above when Tamare got interrupted by Golden "_ We need to go quick the people who took your cousin are here and you need to go and so do I…." _so Tamare jumped to his feet and ran out of the cave but he did not have enough time till Tamare was caught, three large and bulky marnetheans the size of their 18 hands horses which Tamare was surprised the horses could hold the marnetheans, but Golden had his saddle on just in time and just as Tamare was having a question asked towards him his saviour swooped down from the sky and golden roared at the top of his voice and luckily the beast moved away from Tamare so he grabbed hold of Goldens crest and jumped upon the saddle and into position ready for take off but not as ready as he thought as Golden took off he lost balance on the ascent and nearly fell right out of the saddle so scrambling to gain balance again Golden flattened out just as Tamare was gaining balance, a bit shaken Tamare demand for Golden to land so Golden did but very apologetic for Tamare was never taught to ride on the back of Golden. So Golden took it gently from then on. Every ascent Golden took it gently. The journey had begun the search for Goldens friend White was under way but finding White was the hard part all Golden remembers is that White is at the Portal of all realms but finding it is the hard part for it is continuously is on the move. To find this portal they would have to find the magic finder which all people know about the magic finder is that it is very short and loves the mountains around the village of Timemoor the one reason for this is that all who travel must go through Timemoor to gain supplies for the four day travel to falcons rah, but not every traveller comes out alive, for it's the home of the Marnetheans, they live just under the towers ridge in Timemoor. If the journey was ever to go straight they would have to get to Timemoor before the Marnetheans, but the big question at hand is weather he was ready to fly again on Goldens great golden back and weather he could stay on for more than a minute but that was worked out as they travelled Golden taught Tamare ways to stay up in the saddle and gradually on each ascent they did it faster and at more of a gradient until on the third day of there journey, the marnetheans caught up with them and Golden woke up with very little time to spare he just did not have enough time to wake, he grabbed Tamare with one paw and thrown onto his back just as a mace came and crumpled straight into Goldens wing clearly braking it.

'**The time has come'**

Goldens broken wing was left, six large elephants where pulling the huge cage containing Golden along and as Golden woke from his dazed state he realized the large mass of pain he was feeling and suddenly Tamare woke screaming as if feeling Goldens pain then came the voice of the person who caused his and Tamare's pain, then he saw the face the face of a murderer a man who sends people to be slaughtered every day of his life and never allowing people to explain. But the voice with strength and power sounded so gentle towards Tamare but Golden was not falling for him being so polite so with all his might tried to roar but nothing emitted from the great dragons mouth so with that failing he pulled his head back and propelled it against the side of the cage to find that the pain from his wing was so bad he just did not want to push his limits of pain in take so stopped before he did but Tamare could not bare the pain and if you as the reader could guess the pain then you can guess the noise Tamare would be making it was as if he was going to die from pain, but back to our story they came into a large city which Golden noticed is Timemoor and Golden automatically went on the alert for anything that might hurt both him and Tamare, who was in a very vulnerably state. Golden felt a large and heavy object hit the back of his head and every thing around him went black and even he could not hear Tamare scream any more.

As Tamare woke he found himself filled with emotions that he realised was not his own but something bigger and more willing to share more willing to make him understand his new ability, what had he felt? He could hear a voice telling him that all will be fine and they will be out soon if he listened to what it was telling him that he just needs to touch Goldens mind and reach out and say "_we are the might two._" The words being repeated over and over again a large crashing sound came from outside the cell door when suddenly a huge Golden paw appeared outside the door to Tamare's cell, Tamare felt a new strength welling up inside him that was getting stronger and was finally one with the great golden paw bursting through the cell door that only a couple of minuets ago stood in his way.


End file.
